Twelve Days of Christmas
by phantasiagirl
Summary: It's the twelve days of Christmas, YYH style! I know its late, but here goes! This was my first Christmas on this site. Rated for language only.


The Twelve Days of Christmas 

**By: Hieinokoishi**

Kit: Hey, it's me, Kit-chan! Even though its late, I wanted to write a parody for my first Christmas on So without further ado, here we go!

Disclaimer: (Looks in Christmas stocking and under tree) T.T nope, I still do not own YYH. I also don't own the song, "Twelve Days of Christmas."

(Yus-Yusuke, Kuwa-Kuwabara, Bot-Botan, Ko-Koenma, Kit-Me, Geo-George (Ogre), Gen-Genkai, Yo-Youko, Rin-Rinku, Tou-Touya, Shi-Shishi, Su-Suzuka)

(A/n: Any text in the () means that the character is talking with no relation to song lyrics. If the text is in the () then it is an action. Thanks!)

Kit: Okay let's get this Show on the road! Everyone ready?

(Everyone nods)

Kit: on the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….

(Yus/Kuwa: (snicker) you have a true love?

Kit: Shut up! It's the song, stupid!

Yus/Kuwa: …oh.)

Kit: Ahem…On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Hiei: The fool's head on a silver platter.

(Kit: that's not nice!

Kuwa: Yeah, shrimp!

Hiei: Hn. But it's true. Now deal with it or I might just fulfill it.

Kuwa: Eep!)

Kit: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Ko: (Just) Two papers to stamp! (I wish!)

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Geo: Three days off!

Ko: (Ogre…) Two papers to stamp!

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off!

Ko: (Only) Two papers to stamp!

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Jin: (Glares at Kit) Five days for _someone _t' train!

(Tou: I second that…

Kit: Um, are we still talking about things your true love gave you?)

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off! (How I dream of it! Sigh)

Ko: (Just) two papers to stamp,

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: (halfway there guys!) On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Chu: A six-pack of booze! (Yeah!)

Jin: (shakes head drunken biggie…) Five days for _someone_ t' train!

(Kit: …eheh…)

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off! (sigh T.T)

Ko: Two papers to stamp,

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

(Yus: ya know, this is getting really, really repetitive…

Kuwa: Yeah, really repetipetive…repitepive…retepetive…re-

Hiei: Don't hurt yourself, fool.

Kuwa: SHUT UP, SHORTY!)

Kit: AHEM! On the **seventh** day of **Christmas** my **true** love **gave** to **me**! (with emphasis)

Yo: Seven-dozen shiny things!

(Kit: too much syllables and wrong number, but oh well.)

Chu: A six-pack of booze!

Jin: (repeat myself I do) Five days for **_someone _**(ahem!)****t' train!

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off!

Ko: Two papers to stamp,

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Gen: Eight days of peace! (God knows I need some)

Yo: Seven-dozen shiny things!

Chu: A six-pack of booze!

Jin: Five days for a certain kaze-kit t' train, yup.

(Kit: Please stick to the melody, guys…)

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off!

Ko: Two papers to stamp.

Hiei: And the fools head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the _ninth _day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Kura: Nine lovely roses,

(Yus: yeah, everything's roses with you, fox-boy…)

Gen: Eight days of peace,

Yo: Seven-dozen shiny things,

Chu: A six-pack of booze,

Jin: Five days for _someone _t' train!

Yus: four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off… (sob)

Ko: (only) two papers to stamp,

Hiei: And the fool's head on a silver platter.

Kit: On the _tenth _day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Rin: Ten, kick-ass yo-yos!

Kura: Nine lovely roses,

Gen: Eight days of peace,

Yo: Seven-dozen shiny things,

Chu: A six pack of booze for God's sake!

Jin: (sigh) Jus' five days for you t' train!

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: (sob, sob) Just three days off!

Ko: Two papers to sign…

Hiei: (I am never again going to sing the first line…) And the fool's head on a silver platter…

Kit: On the _eleventh _day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Kuwa: Eleven kisses from my love!

(Hiei: that happens, then my line _will _come true, baka.

Kuwa: Oh, piss off, shrimp!

Hiei: …)

Rin: (quickly) Ten kick-ass yo-yos!

Kura: Nine lovely roses,

Gen: Eight days of peace,

Yo: Seven dozen shiny things,

Chu: A six pack of booze…

Jin: Five days for Kit-chan t' train!

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: T-T-Three days off! (sob)

Ko: Two papers to sign,

Hiei: (sigh) And the fool's head on a silver platter…

(Kit: Okay, this is the _last _one! Please make it sound right!

Hiei: So it will be over?

Chu: And I get my booze!

Jin: And I get my wish?

Kit: sigh Yes…Though I really don't want to train for 60 days… T.T

Shi/Su/Bot: Hey! We haven't sung anything yet!

Tou: Neither have I…

Kit: okay, you are all in charge of the last verse. Here we go!

Yus: Finally! I think your readers are getting impatient.

Kuwa: Or bored.

Jin: Or annoyed at th' format this is in.)

Kit: On the **_twelfth _**day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!

Su: (jumps out dramatically) TWELVE OF MY FANCLUBS SCREAMING!

(Tou/Bot/Shi: O.O

Shi: This was supposed to be for **_ALL _**of us!

Chu: You bludgers shut yur traps! I want my booze!

Bot: (sigh) I guess the damage is done…)

Kuwa: Eleven kisses from my love!

(Hiei: …)

Rin: Ten kick-ass yo-yos,

Kura: Nine lovely flowers,

Gen: Eight days of peace!

Yo: Seven-dozen shiny things,

Chu: My six pack of booze!

Jin: Five days for Kit-chan to train!

Yus: Four kick-ass fights,

Geo: Three days off… (sniffle)

Ko: JUST TWO PAPERS TO SIGN!

Hiei: (I am never getting pulled into one of these again…) And the fool's head on a silver platter!

Kit: Yay! We finished it!

Yus: Finally!

Chu: My booze!

Kuwa: My kisses!

Hiei: My prize. (takes out katana)

Kuwa: My life! (runs)

Su: Ah…my fangirls…come to me!

(crickets chirp)

Kit: Ahem, thank you for reading this fic, I tried to put a bit of the YYH humor in it, and even if I get flames, I am still proud of this because it is my very first Christmas parody and I really suck at coming up with them.

Yus: No kidding. And that was a very long sentence. Don't you need to breathe?

Kura: If any of you found it confusing, then she will make another chapter with the verses alone.

Hiei: Hn. Review.


End file.
